A LuNa Tshirt
by Death2Deadlines
Summary: One night, Luffy strikes a deal with some unknown character, involving Nami. A/N: Believe me, it isn't as serious as it sounds. Oneshot/Drabble/Brain poop whatever you call it. Rated T to be safe. Luffy/Nami


Hey there again… this idea just popped out of my head when I was eating dinner (isn't that a random moment?) and I always wanted to post a LuNa FanFic, so I was like what the heck. I guess you would call this a… oneshot? Drabble? I dunno, to me it's just getting something out of my head. So yea… review please?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE

***

It was a little after midnight, and the Straw Hat crew was fast asleep. Well, except for one person.

The clouds above Thousands Sunny dispersed, leaving a circular patch of starry sky right above the pirate ship. The ocean was calm that night, which it rarely was, and some seagulls were perched silently on the ship's mast. You could hear the faint sleep talking of the Straw Hat crew, also not to mention the snores coming from the certain section of male characters on the ship.

At the front of Thousand Sunny, a figure sat on the ship's head, slumped and yawning occasionally. You could see the silhouette of a straw hat on top of the figures head. Suddenly, a weird growling came from the figure.

"Ah… I'm hungry…" the figure moaned, putting his hands behind his head and glancing up at the sky.

His ears perked up as footsteps were starting to approach him from behind. He twisted his head around, not moving his body at all, making himself resemble an owl.

"Who're you?" he asked in his usual not-a-care-in-the-world voice.

The person from behind grinned, "I've come to make a deal."

***

Seagulls flew overhead and the sun peeked, letting out a sliver of light over the horizon. Several clouds were splattered across the pink and orange sky, reflecting itself on the ocean. The Thousand Sunny was gliding over the ocean at a leisurely pace, and the captain was still sitting on the lion head at the front of the ship.

A door opened and an orange haired girl walked out in high heels, approaching the captain.

"Wow, I thought I was the first one up," Nami leaned on the railing next to Luffy and rested her chin in her palm.

Luffy however, didn't seem to notice her and was examining a piece of paper intently, eyebrows furrowed.

"Luffy?" Nami reached over to him and shook his shoulder, "Luffy?"

Luffy jerked suddenly and hid the hand holding the piece of paper behind his back, "Ah! Nami-san! Morning!" Luffy put on a large grin.

Nami cocked her head. She sweared, you could never tell what was going on inside his head. One moment he's all serious, and then the next moment he's shoving chopsticks between his lower lip and his nostrils.

"Nami?" Luffy lowered his head towards Nami, taking her by surprise.

She lifted her head suddenly and blinked a few times, "Yes?"

"Can you stand up straight for a moment?" Luffy made a vertical hand motion.

"Uh… sure…" Nami did as told.

For the next couple of minutes, Luffy observed her, walking around her and looked at her at different points of view. He would stare at her, then back down at the piece of paper, and back at her again.

"Um… Luffy?" Nami asked awkwardly.

"Hm, yes?" Luffy snapped out of his extremely-silent-staring state.

"What are you doing?" This was supposed to be a question, but when Nami said it, it came out more of a flat statement. She seemed a bit annoyed, predicting that he was up to something idiotic again.

"Ah, this is just to help me with something," Luffy put on a large grin and pointed at the piece of paper he was holding. He stared at the piece of paper for a moment and looked back up and Nami once more, "Hey, Nami, can you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Sure… but if you're going to do something stupid again, I'm not letting you off very lightly," Nami said uncertainly.

Luffy grinned yet again, "Don't worry, it's nothing big."

Nami sighed and closed her eyes. Everything was silent for about a minute. She could hear the ocean waves splashing against the side of the ship and the seagulls calling to each other above her. She was about to open her eyes when she felt something on her… lips?

Nami's opened her eyes to see her captain… KISSING HER?!

She didn't move, due to the shock. What the heck has gotten into Luffy? Wasn't he just some kid that dreamed about becoming the pirate king and what was for lunch? Or was there more to Luffy? Even if she knew there was more to him or not, why was he KISSING her?!

While Nami's brain was overheating, Luffy backed away.

"Thanks, Nami," Luffy grinned.

Nami blinked. Half of her wanted to beat the living crap out of him, but her other half… well… let's just say didn't really want to beat the living crap out of him. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Luffy?" Nami said in an extremely polite voice. So polite you just know that inside she's about to explode.

"Yes?" Luffy gave her a quizzical look.

"What the…" you could see veins popping out of her head, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Luffy seemed a bit surprised at Nami's sudden outburst. Not to mention she was as red as a tomato.

"Hm?" Luffy cocked his head rather innocently.

"Don't 'hm,' I'm asking you a question here!" Nami seemed to calm down a little.

"It was all part of the deal," Luffy dangled the piece of paper in front of Nami's face, back side showing.

"…deal?" Nami's, uh, embarrassment? Rage? Joy? Well whatever it was, it was turned into curiosity.

"Mhmm," Luffy replied, "You see, last night there was this girl on the ship, and then, she said if I did this, she'd give me a looooooooot of meat, and I was reeeeaaaaally hungry at that time you know? Plus, Sanji set up another one of those giant mouse traps in front of the fridge again, and— "

"Let me see that," Nami snatched the piece of paper out of Luffy's hands and looked at it.

It was a pretty well drawn picture of her and Luffy kissing, but who the hell would want to see that? Plus, does Luffy even know what kissing was anyway?

"Who was this girl? What did she look like?" Nami inquired, back to a more calm state.

"Well, I think her name was Luna, because she was wearing this t-shirt that said LuNa on it, and it was inside a heart, also, she had HUUUUUUGE glasses. I couldn't even see her eyes, also—" Nami cut him off.

"Okay, that's enough, just, aren't you supposed to know that some random girl appearing on deck is suspicious? Why didn't you tell any of us?" Nami sighed.

"But, but, she said if I told anyone, I wouldn't get the meat, and I was reeeeaaaally hungry so…" Luffy pouted.

"Just don't talk to strangers that say they'll give you meat, okay?" Nami put her hand on her forehead.

"Mmkay!" Luffy grinned. Just as those words left his mouth, a giant bag suddenly fell from the sky. Luffy ran toward it and opened it up, "MEAT!"

The door opened to reveal the other crewmates rubbing their eyes and still half asleep.

"God, what's with all that noise?" Sanji moaned, but his droopy eyes, or maybe just one eye, turned into a heart as he saw Nami. "OH NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN YOU LOOK SO WONDERFUL IN THE MORNING!!!"

"WAAAAAUUUGH! WHERE DID ALL THAT MEAT COME FROM?!" Ussop and Chopper gaped as Luffy was stuffing himself.

Nami rubbed her temples, "I think I need some rest…"

As Nami glanced back at Luffy, now joined by Ussop and Chopper, stuffing his face, Luffy looked up at her for a moment. He swallowed all the food that was in his mouth at once. He had a smirk on his face and he winked at her. Nami blinked once and Luffy was back to stuffing his face. Bewildered, she walked back to her room and flopped back onto her bed.

"Yeah… I really need some rest…" Nami moaned.

***

A/N: Yup, no one will ever know what's going through Luffy's mind. This is the first time I ever wrote anything close to lovey dovey, so I don't really know if this was okay or not…

Oh, and for people who didn't get it, that was supposed to be a fangirl, you know, LuNa… stands for Luffy/Nami… sorta… if it was lame then sorry TT^TT. I don't know how the fangirl got there, but oh well.

Sorry for any OOCness and other unwanted junk in here, so yea… review? I'll give you meat.


End file.
